


Jarvis, don´t leave me, buddy

by Ejostra



Series: Marvel FANVIDS [5]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Jarvis is more than just a machine, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vision is not JARVIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejostra/pseuds/Ejostra
Summary: They survived the worst together. And now he was gone. Tony was glad that others didn´t notice the painful look in his eyes everytime he saw Vision. He knew that Vision wasn´t him. He knew. But sometimes when he looked long enough he imagined Jarvis being there somewhere. And in some way he indeed was.





	Jarvis, don´t leave me, buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for watching and for any likes, kudos or comments you could possibly leave for me! :) If you liked what you saw there is more on my youtube channel [here](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAvYEGsPHeUkLentO-jsufQ?sub_confirmation=1), make sure you check it out. It´s worth it. Subscribe and receive even more in the future!


End file.
